RWBY Jubei
Please note: RWBY Jubei is only canon up to the end of Season 2/start of Season 3. She has not experienced events past this. "This is it, guys. This is our final test. Let's win this, together, shall we?"Jubei, speaking to her team right before the Vale attack. Biography RWBY Jubei is highly-similar to normal Jubei, however, she is based in Remnant, Vale; she attends Beacon academy with the rest of her team: Enryu, Seppu and Raizan. Jubei is naturally the leader of this team, for the other 3 are special-cases. They are all considered Faunus rather than Kitsune, and as such do not get along with everyone they meet. Jubei's Sembalance is "Soul-Splicing"; by tearing off a fragment of her own soul, she's able to create a body and give it life. Obviously, however, this comes at the cost of her own life, and if she splices enough, there won't be any soul left for her to use, and thus would lead to her ultimate death. Because of this, Jubei used her Semblance to create the rest of her team; working with Wunna to create hard-light bodies for her souls to reside in. Having this team is almost an unfair advantage as they are constantly on the same wavelength, able to read eachother and gauge moves and attacks much better as a group than most other teams. However, due to them being spliced from Jubei's soul, they do indeed have Aura, but no Semblance. They make up for this with timed attacks and powerful moves, however, sometimes that's not enough. Jubei's team is named team JEWL: * Jubei * Enryu (Fire) * Wind (Seppu) * Lightning (Raizan) Since they were all spliced from Jubei's soul, they have no last-name, instead, they only go by their first name or tag "JEWL" onto the end of it, if they have to. They all know they came from the sea of Jubei's soul, but none of them are overly keen to get back to it. --------------------------- Enryu: The fire-user of the group, Enryu uses primarily fire-based dust to empower her broadsword with the power of fire. She may look lithe and weak, but she's easily able to lift double her weight; and that means it's no hard feat swinging the broadsword she uses in battle either. Much like the dust she uses, Enryu has a fiery personality that can easily burn away most hopes of friendship with ease. A firm believer of "kill them before they can kill you", she tries to destroy her opponents before they have a chance to react. Enryu is the slowest of the group, but also the tank with the highest amount of Aura. Enryu was Jubei's ''second ''creation. Seppu: Also nicknamed ''Seppy ''by many, she's certainly the mother-figure of the team. Soft and quiet, you'd think she'd be outspoken; but nay, everyone on the team stops and listens to her suggestions, and normally they're better than anything they could come up with. Seppu uses wind-dust to empower her gauntlets and grieves, though she's much more of a tactician than a fighter. As such she'll rarely be seen in a fight, only if the rest of the team is really struggling. Seppu was Jubei's ''third ''creation. Raizan: The first member of the group and the one that's the laziest, Raizan uses electricity-based dust to empower her Tachi. Normally seen with some form of snack in-hand she rarely gets serious, though threatening her family - or her snacks - is a good way to get her in the mood for a fight. It's been noted that Raizan and Seppu share the same hair-colour and eyes, and as such are commonly mistaken for mother-and-daughter, not only with their height size, but bust-sizes too. Raizan normally goes along with the joke, not really caring either way. Laid-back and chill, Raizan was Jubei's ''first ''creation.